Study Date
by Kireina Koe
Summary: Maka invites over her friend Adam for a study date. What will SOul walk in on? How will he feel? Will they admit their love to eachother finally? Rated T for some "suggestive themes" nothing explict, but suggestive. You have been warned. ONE-SHOT!


_**Author's Note**_: Hey people! This is my first EVER Soul Eater fanfic. There will be more to come. School is winding down, finals are over….. mostly. I will start writing more for my Inuyasha stories as well. I will update at least once by Sunday. So, I was dreaming when I wrote this, forgive me if it goes astray! Lol! Sorry I had to. That was 1999 by Prince… which I do not own…. So, please enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Soul Eater…. I don't even own the Netflix account I use to watch it… thanks for letting me use your account Auntie! I kinda fail at life.

* * *

"Hey Maka, I'm running out to go grab a pizza. Need anything while I'm gone?" the 18 year old weapon called out to his miester 5 of years as he pulled in his jacket.

"Nope, but Adam will be coming over for a study session." the blonde replied as she walked into the living room.

"Ok, see ya later." then he was out the door.

"Love you." she whispered after she knew he was gone. A sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey Soul." Adam waved as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey man." Soul waved back as he passed the blonde boy going the opposite way as him.

"Where are you off too?"

"Grabbing some dinner. Will ya be staying that long?"

"No, probably not." A slow smile crept on to Adam's lips.

'Time to work the plan.' he thought to himself.

"Ok, later dude." Soul whistles the rest of the way down the stairs.

Adam kept smiling to himself. 'Perfect timing! Now I got Maka all alone.'

Maka rushed to answer the door when Adam knocked on it.

"Hey honey!" the boy hugged the small emerald eyed girl.

* * *

_***Later***_

Soul threw his coat on the back of the couch. He didn't care if Maka yelled at him. Can you believe how long it took to order a friggin pizza? Not cool.

Soul continued down the hall until he reached Maka's bedroom door.

"Hey Maka I got din-" He was interrupted by his miester's groans.

Soul's anger began to boil when he saw Maka on her bed, only clad in a bra and her jeans, lying on her stomach under Adam. Who was kneeling over her.

"Soul! What are you doing here?" Maka squeaked.

Soul didn't answer. Before Maka could ask him again, Soul had Adam up against a wall.

"I will kill you." the silver haired teen growled.

"Soul what are you doing?" Maka grabbed a blanket to wrap around her flat-chested self.

"Study date my ass!" Soul spat at the girl.

"Soul! Nothing was happening!" Maka screamed.

"Sure there wasn't! Then what the hell did I just walk in on?"

"If you could put me down, I could explain." The blonde boy half choked.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Hi honey!" the boy hugged the small emerald eyed girl.

"Hey Adam." said girl hugged him back sadly.

"Now what's wrong? What did Soul do now?" Adam asked as he took of his jacket.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maka sighed, "Can we just get to work?"

"Sure thing."

*A few minutes later*

"Crap." Maka rubbed her neck once more. "I think I pulled something during our last mission."

"Here let me help. Take off your shirt and lay down on your bed." he instructed the girl.

"Adam! I thought-! You know that I-! Aren't you gay?" Maka was surprised by her friend's actions.

"I'm just going to give you a massage." he sigh exasperatedly,"Get your mind out of the gutters."She did as he said and Adam started rubbing her shoulders. "So, how are things with Soul?" he asked.

"Not so good. I know I love him, but I don't think he sees me the same way." she sighed again sadly.

"Well, just do what I did. Just tell him how you feel. Now me and Shawn couldn't be happier."

"Maybe you're right." she moaned when he got to her right shoulder blade.

"Hold on, you are really tense here. Let me get some leverage." Adam crawled right on top of the girl.

She groaned again as her continued to work away her sore neck and shoulder.

"Hey Maka I got din-"

* * *

_***End Flashback***_

"Really? You aren't lying to me." Soul asked the pair of gray eyes before him.

"NO I AM NOT LYING! Now can you put me down,? I'm starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel!" Adam pretended to pass out.

"Right." Soul just dropped the poor boy. He turned to the horrified girl. "Was everything he said true? Do you love me?"

Make refused to look into his eyes.

"No just forget about me as I choke to death. That's cool!" Adam called from the floor. Soul ignored him and continued to stalk the girl who still sat on the bed covered by a blanket.

"Do you love me?" Soul asked again.

"Yes." Maka refused to look him in the eye. She gasped when his lips covered her own.

"I have loved you since I can remember." Soul whispered against his lips. Still kissing the girl in front of him.

"Took you long enough." Adam called from the floor as he slowly got the strength to stand up. He was glad to see his friend of 8 months get together with her soulmate.

As he stood up, a sheet was thrown his way. When he pulled it off his head, Soul's shirt was tossed in the same direction.

"I'll be leaving now!" Adam ran out if the room before he could witness anymore clothes could being shed.

Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki and Black*Star walked into the apartment about an hour later. Giggle wafted in from down the hall.

"Soul! Stop that." Maka giggle breathlessly. Black*Star raised an eyebrow at Liz before running down the hall.

"Hello! It is me, your GOD I have come for the dinner that was promised to ME!" He yelled as he opened, Maka's bedroom door. The rest of the friends heard a shriek and a _'Get the hell out of here!'_ courtesy of Soul.

"Holy shit!" Black*Star came back to the living room. "You will never believe what I just saw."

"What?" Patty asked.

"They were making out… in Maka's bed…..and I think they were naked." The "god" seemed sheel-shocked.

A few minutes later the couple exited the bedroom and avoided the knowing glances of their friends.

"Soooo… pizza anyone?" Maka asked all her friends.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: AWKWARD! Haha, hope you like it and dee you later this week! Bye!


End file.
